The Origin of the Fedora
by Killer Moth
Summary: Many people have wondered the origins behind Jack's fedora in Season 16. Here is my theory.


Disclaimer: Does it look like I own them?

Author's Note: Just a present for Moonbeamdancer, whose life has been carried away by obligations lately. As we've watched the 16th season together, she has given me her own theory for the introduction of Jack's stylish fedora. I'm just expounding on it for her.

Dedication: See above.

Beta: PureSakuraMelody. Go buy her a kitty hat.

Timeline: In between New York Minute and Criminal Law.

Ready Go!

------------------------------------------------------

Jack rummaged through his closet, searching for a scarf before heading to work. It was a brisk October and given the temperature drops and flu rumors of past winters, the E.A.D.A. wasn't going to be unguarded. He reached for the tallest shelf.

'_Why is whatever you need in a closet is on the tallest shelf?'_

His hand probed around and found his wool-lined quest but it was caught. He tugged at it until an emerald hatbox fell off the shelf and plunked him on the head. The box split open and a dull colored viridian fedora plopped out on his shoulder.

'_What the…?'_

He shrugged off the box, grasped, and scrutinized the fedora. _'God. I forgot about this. How long has it been here? 6 years?' _

The E.A.D.A. reminisced of his first encounter with the hat.

------------------------------------------------------

"Here." Abbie positioned a jade colored hatbox on the center of Jack's desk.

"Gee, Abbie, it's not even my birthday," he jested as he ceased his daily paperwork.

"I know that, but I thought with the cold front coming in, you should have something to keep your head warm." The A.D.A. refused to blush.

"What's wrong with what I got now?" He inspected the box.

"Usually it's nothing or that silly stocking hat you wear for winter. I just think you need an actual hat for the lulls in the weather."

"Hey, I wear my hood on my coats plus my scarves." He defended.

"Don't get me started on those, Jack."

"Abbie, if I can handle murderers on a daily basis, I think I can handle when the weather becomes a little nippy." The E.A.D.A. waved his hand dismissively.

"Just open it," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," he tittered as he opened it to find a dull colored olive fedora.

"It will match your green coat and I think it would look dapper on you." She seized the hat from the box and placed it on his head.

"With your regular work clothes, you look like Sam Spade."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't want to be Sam Spade." He removed the hat and dropped it back into the box.

"Don't do that. I paid some money for this." She straightened out the fedora's minor creases.

"I hope not a lot," he quipped.

"Jack, stop getting so pissy just because I am changing your routine a little. The last thing the New York criminal justice system needs is you getting sick because of your arrogance to the weather. You're important, Jack, but not _that_ important," she teased as she leaned over and restored the fedora's prior position.

"I think you're oversimplifying it."

"Then wear it at least one time for me when we're outside? I spent some time looking at the proper hat for you, so just give me something for the effort?" It was the closest she'd ever get to pleading with him.

"I don't know. Why this hat? I don't seem to be the fedora type; it makes me feel so old."

"Jack, you're not old—you're delightfully later-middle aged," she jabbed.

"Thank you for your support."

"Anytime. But I do think you'd be attractive in it." She imparted him a leering grin.

He chortled. "Oh yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"Abbie, if you're done worrying about my fashion sense, we've got work to do. Check out Mattawin's current financial records for me." He handed her a file folder.

"Fine, but at least think about it," she acquiesced and got ready from the room.

"Well, I think you'd have had a fine career at fashion design or a model—you certainly have the body for it."

Without missing a beat, she replied: "I've thought about it,"

He elevated his signature eyebrows. "What stopped you?"

"I love the law more?" Abbie quipped as she left his office. He just beamed as he closed off the hatbox and resumed his busywork.

------------------------------------------------------

'_I never did wear this when she was around; I got so busy. Now I wish I had. I rather miss her.' _

He sighed wistfully as he stepped out of the closet, hat in hand (pun not intended).

'_So what's stopping me from wearing it now?'_

The E.A.D.A. strutted outside the courthouse, wearing his matching fedora and coat. The occasional female eyed him in their peripheral vision.

Alex called out and joined up with him on the steps.

"Good morning, Jack."

"Alex."

Her face lit up in rumination. "Something is different about you today."

"I'm the same as I've always been; I just got a new hat," he stated nonchalantly.

"I have to admit, it looks good on you. Why haven't you worn it before?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "Just found it in my closet today. It was a gift from an old friend."

The A.D.A. sized him up. "Your friend has quite the fashion sense."

He perked up at that. "Yeah, she does. Shall we get to work?"

------------------------------------------------------

Just a bit of silliness after all the drama I've been writing lately. Leave a review if you wish and see you in the funny papers.


End file.
